


A Prickly Painter Pony

by LucielleintheSky1987



Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 2003-2009)
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, MLP G3, gay ponies, haircut, unwanted haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucielleintheSky1987/pseuds/LucielleintheSky1987
Summary: Wrote this on a whim for a friend. Essentially, little ponies have to be careful on walks in the woods.





	A Prickly Painter Pony

Juniper Jade trotted along the cobblestone road heading out of Unicornia, she had just picked up some more rainbow glitter paint for her latest artwork she would be doing in the woods.  
The sun shone gently upon the path into the woods that straddled between the two towns. She pulled her wagon along behind her with her majestically long tail, one of the most envied in Ponyville.  
The lilac mare glanced around the woods, looking for inspiration, but yet, she had been here before and painted this all before, and she wanted new and exciting. After all, painting the same places over and over wouldn't wow her friends. Maybe Minty, but that was just one pony.  
Birds sang softly as Juniper reached the crossroads between Ponyville and Breezie Blossom, admiring the sun's light dancing through the leaves above her head. She sat down and untied her tail from the wagon before setting up her easel and canvas.  
"Oh! This would be perfect!" the pleased little purple pony softly exclaimed to herself.  
She sat down and began painting a lovely landscape of the tall oak and elm trees leaves with little bits of sunlight shining through. The sparkling paints made the painting almost have the same effect as seeing the real thing.  
"Hey, Juni! Whatya painting?" A curious voice trilled behind the purple pony, making her nearly jump.  
Juniper turned to look at who said that, it was her neighbour, Fairy Dust.  
The white mare sat beside Juniper and remarked upon looking at the unfinished painting, "Goodness to Gumdrops, Juni, that's gorgeous!"  
JJ beamed bashfully as she set down her paints and paint brush to hug her friend. She remarked, "Awww, bless you, Fairy. You're so sweet." She stopped hugging her friend and remarked curiously, "So, what brings you out here anyways, Dust? You're not much of an outdoorsy type I thought."  
The pink and ginger haired mare inhaled deeply and replied with an unusual shyness in her voice, "You see, I came out here to pick a bouquet, for... for Starsong. She's really nice and I thought she'd like some pretty flowers."  
The lilac pony looked at her neighbour, suggesting friendily, "That sounds like a brilliant idea, but how about I help you pick out some flowers, since purple is her favourite colour?" Juniper started to pack up her art stuff, the painting was mostly done anyways, and she could finish at home anyways. After all, her friend needed a little help.  
Fairy Dust answered, "That would be wonderful! Just... umm, Juni? We can't take too long. I have to go to the salon and get my roots redone too."  
Juniper finished packing up her art supplies into her wagon, and with a sweet smile answered, "Don't worry! I know the perfect place to pick flowers!"  
So the two mares headed closer to Breezie Blossom near the Prickly Creek. The short trot there was definitely worth it, as there was a large patch of daisies, bleeding-hearts, snapdragons, and oodles upon oodles of clover flowers.  
Juniper untied herself from her wagon once she and Fairy walked down to the river's edge to start picking flowers.  
Fairy Dust picked a mouthful of bright pink daisies and placed them in the wagon with twinkling eyes of excitement.  
The two picked lots of flowers, but Fairy steered clear of the creek, worried about falling into the mud along the banks.  
Juniper Jade noticed this but also noticed the most beautiful looking clover flowers were blooming down there. So, the little purple pony trotted cautiously towards the patch of clover, doing her best to keep stable and not slide in the mud. She grabbed up some flowers with her mouth and started to make her way back, when she slipped on the mud, losing her hoofing. The flowers fell out of the mares mouth as she stumbled and slid in the mud trying to keep from falling, but to no avail. In an attempt to not land in the mud, she landed back first in a patch of what she thought were all clover flowers.  
Fairy Dust trotted over and gave a hoof to help Juniper up. She asked concernedly, "You alright, June? You took quite a tumble."  
Juniper stood up right and shook off, some flowers flittering off her and she smiled reassuringly, "Yep, lost those flowers and fell, but at least I didn't land in the m" She suddenly exclaimed "OW!" as she looked back to where she was.  
"You okay, Jun? Did you hurt your back?"  
"No. Something is poking me in the neck."  
"Let me check," Fairy Dust suggested before she took a closer look at Juniper's neck. The mare tapped her hoof lightly on a sharper looking 'clover flower' that was in her friend's mane, she pulled her hoof back when it pricked her. She answered, "You have something prickly in your hair."  
Juniper tried to shake herself, but that got the prickly more matted.  
"Juni, stop! It's getting more tangled. Let's get you to town and see if it can be taken out by someone," Fairy Dust ordered worriedly.  
The two went back to the wagon, and as Juniper went to swish her tail to collect her wagon, she felt a pricking at the back of her left leg. She huffed annoyedly, "Oh horseshoes, one on my tail too?"  
Fairy tied her tail onto the wagon and kindly stated, "It's alright, I'll take your wagon for you. Now, let's get to Daffidazey, I'm sure she can help get those prickly flowers out."  
The two headed back to Ponyville, Juniper trotting slowly worried that the prickly things would get further knotted or poke her again. All the while, Fairy Dust pulled along the wagon, looking at her friend reassuringly.  
The two finally approached the colourful beauty shop, Fairy Dust held the door open for her neighbour while reassuring, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll come out no problem."  
Juniper entered the salon where Toola Roola was just finished being french braided.  
Toola Roola looked up as her chair was spun around to let her off, she greeted Juniper and Fairy Dust before heading out.  
Daffidazey waved farewell to her previous client and then looked to Fairy Dust, happily stating, "There you are, Fairy. Are you ready to get your touch-up?"  
The white mare shook her head and pointed with her hoof to her friend as she stated, "Actually, could you see Juniper first? We were out picking flowers and she fell into a patch of prickly flowers. Is it possible to unknot them from her mane and tail?"  
Daffidazey adjusted her glasses as she approached Juniper, examining the 'flowers' in question. She lowered her glasses and said in a half hearted tone, "Well, they can be taken out of her hair."  
Juniper sighed relievedly, thinking the worst was over.  
"But... the way to get them out is to cut them out," the pastel haired mare remarked somberly.  
Juniper froze for a few seconds and then stammered, "B-bu-but there has to be another way, Daff. I've been growing it since I was a foal. And I need my tail to pull my wagon around." The lilac mare had tears in her eyes forming.  
The bespectacled mare remarked sternly yet understandingly, "I know this is scary and I know it'll be hard to get used to, but if you leave in the burrs, it'll just get worse and more knotted. You understand that, right?"  
Juniper hung her head and sighed, nodding defeatedly.  
"Don't worry, Juni. It'll turn out beautiful, and then it'll grow back before you know it!" Fairy Dust encouraged.  
Juniper hopped up in the chair, her tail hanging out of the tail hole of the chair.  
Daffidazey felt horrifically sorry for her client, but she had to do what she had to do. She picked up a comb and unknotted the sections she could before reaching setting it down and for a razor comb.  
Juniper winced as she watched in the mirror as the carving comb drew closer, discontent with what was happening while her best friend sat in the next chair over for morale.  
Daffidazey started dragging the sharp comb through her client's mane, causing long mauve and platinum strands to fall to the pink linoleum floor of the shop.  
Juniper looked down, to hide her tears as she listened to her hair being essentially sawed off. It wasn't fair, this wasn't right, she just was helping her friend pick flowers, and now she was in the salon going to get probably a bobbed tail and the mane of a stallion, whatever a stallion was.  
Fairy placed her right hoof reassuringly on her friend's left hoof to try to ease some of the misery, no longer worried about her appointment nor the flowers she had for Starsong.  
Strands continued to fall as Daffidazey worked. One half of Juniper's mane was already a rather textured bob which didn't exactly want to work with her natural waves. The stylist pony softly reassured, "I promise I won't cut it too short. I'll try my best to salvage your mane."  
-CLACK- The first burr was out, with some chunks of hair still attached. Then a few more burrs fell as the stylist pony cut through her lilac client's mane.  
Daffidazey made the other side slightly longer, feeling that an asymmetrical look would maybe be less harsh.  
Fairy Dust looked at her friend and remarked cheerfully, "Juniper, that looks so good on you. I was worried it would be way shorter."  
Juniper still didn't quite like it fully, but she did appreciate that Daff was trying to save her length as much as she could.  
Next was the tail, which was more terrifying for poor Juniper Jade.  
Daffidazey started again with the razor comb, releasing the burr from the strands before beginning to cut and texture the mare's tail to be more even and more cute looking.  
Fairy Dust looked over her friend's new cut in awe and amazement.  
Juniper looked at her reflection in the mirror, disappointed that one side of her mane came to only about mid neck and the other to her chin, but... it would be okay for the time being, she figured.  
Daffidazey walked over to a larger mirror and whinnied, "Come over here, June, check out your tail."  
Juniper didn't want to, but, she didn't want to be rude, so she came to inspect the damage. To her surprise, it actually looked really cute. She flicked her tail about. While, yes, it was shorter, it still could be used for her daily tasks.  
"Feeling better about it, Juni?" Daff inquired, hoping the mare wouldn't be upset.  
Juniper answered, with still some upset in her voice, "You know, I'm not all that keen on my mane being so close to my neck, but, it's not bad. Thank you, Daff, what do I owe you?"  
Daffidazey hugged Juniper and answered, "Nothing. It was a beauty emergency, and it's payment enough to see you feeling good again."  
Fairy Dust hugged her friends and said contently, "I'm so glad it ended more or less well." She then remembered that she had the flowers and quickly grabbed the flowers before stating, "I'll be right back, I have to find Starsong."

Fairy Dust trotted quickly with the bouquet in her mouth out to Starsong's house and knocked on the door gently.  
The purple pegasus opened the door and smiled sweetly as she saw the white mare.  
"These are for you." Fairy Dust remarked as she gave the bouquet to her interest.  
Starsong bashfully blushed and hugged Fairy Dust. She softly remarked, "Thank you so much. These are so beautiful."  
The pegasus went quiet for a few seconds before shyly stammering, "So... y-you want to.. um... g-go out tonight.. To Cotton Candy Cafe?"  
Fairy Dust remarked excitedly, "Would I ever! I'll gladly go with you. I just gotta go to the salon quickly."  
The pegasus inquired, "Oh, what's going on there?."  
Fairy Dust happily stated, "Juniper got a mane cut and I'm going to go just for a little highlighting."  
Starsong was a bit shy to ask to join, but she softly whinnied, "May... maybe next time, I... you know, could join you."  
Fairy Dust softly remarked as she hugged Starsong, "I'd like that very much."  
Up around the bend came trotting Juniper Jade pulling her wagon as she proclaimed to Fairy Dust, "Thanks again, Fairy. I'll make you a nature painting to thank you."

The End


End file.
